


rainy sunday afternoons

by akire_yta



Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic to accompany art made to the prompt of "rainy sunday afternoons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy sunday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> minacoleta did some art, including one off my prompt of 'rainy sunday afternoons.' The[ art is over here ](http://minacoleta.livejournal.com/10430.html)and it is _stunning_. So I had to write the companion!ficlet for her. go over and dance in that comment!thread in honour of mina's awesomeness! :D

Kevin closed his book as the light faded. This time of year, night closed in fast. There was a lamp just a few feet behind him, but to turn it on required moving, and the book wasn't that good.

He rolled his shoulders and smiled fondly down at at Mike. Mike's hand was lax across his belly, rising and falling in the rhythm of his breathing. He was snoring quietly, little more than a rasp of indrawn breath that he would deny when he woke. His hair was a mess and his face was relaxed, and even though he was probably going to complain about a crick in his neck later, Kevin barely had the heart to wake him.

They so rarely got the chance to just be like this, in each other's company without a clock counting down a deadline.

Mike's leg twitched slightly where it was draped over his knee. Kevin smiled as he ran his hand down the shin, fingers curling and smoothing the flannel PJ pants that Mike was wearing, until he drifted over the cuff to touch the skin of Mike's ankle.

Kevin giggled softly as he inched his fingers over the curve of Mike's heel and lightly began to stroke up the arch of Mike's foot.

Mike's eyes opened a crack. "I told you," he said, sounding sleepy and amused. "I'm not ticklish."

Kevin drifted his fingertips back up the ankle, under the cuff of the pants. "That sounds like a challenge to me." And he leaned forward and blew a raspberry on the strip of exposed skin between Mike's pants and shirt.

Mike yelped, flailed, and fell off the windowseat, half-dragging Kevin down with him. He blinked up at Kevin as Kevin laughed, and mock-growled. "Oh, it's on," he said, grabbing a cushion from where it had fallen and throwing it at Kevin's head. He grabbed Kevin's legs as Kevin batted away the projectile and tugged him down onto the floor.

Kevin twisted and flung his leg out until he was straddling Mike's hips. His quick fingers skated up and down Mike's ribs, pushing his shirt higher. "Had enough?" he teased, spreading his fingers over warm skin he never got to touch enough.

Mike caught Kevin by the nape of the neck and dragged him in for a fierce kiss. "Never."


End file.
